1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for raising the covers above a bed and, more particularly, pertains to a new adjustable blanket support device for raising the cover sheets on a bed, especially from the foot of the bed, to keep the cover sheets above the feet of a person lying on the bed under the sheets.
2. Prior Art
When bed sheets and covers are tucked in under the mattress at the foot of the bed, a sleeper's toes are often bent backwards and toes and feet become cramped because many people habitually sleep on their backs. In addition, the tossing and turning of a restless sleeper can cause the sheets to become entangled with his/her feet. Under these conditions, sleeping persons, particularly elderly people, often wake up with sore toes, feet and legs.
This problem affects a wide variety of people including, but not limited to, bed-ridden hospital patients, disabled and paralyzed persons, pregnant women, people suffering from ingrown toenails, corns, bunions and calluses, people suffering from poor circulation due to the effects of diabetes, and overweight people.
The use of devices for raising the covers above a bed is well known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for raising the covers above a bed heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable blanket support device that can be positioned along the entire length of a bed mattress and can be hidden from view when not in use. In these respects, the adjustable blanket support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising the cover sheets on a bed, especially from the foot of the bed, to keep the cover sheets above the feet of a person lying on the bed under the sheets.
Accordingly, a need remains for a blanket support assembly that is adjustable along an entire length of a bed mattress and can be hidden from view when not in use.